Only You
by kichi tenshi
Summary: Reposted This is how Gohan and Videl got together my way pretty much , I been reviewed in the past that it said it was cute so if u want some fluff here it is. One shot.


_Only You _

Laughter has filled the air around the world everyone cheering, cerebrations, partying, little kids playing you name it. Goku has beaten the terrible evil Majin Buu and the rest of the world by their energy and spirit they have, the credit has been taken Mr. Satan of course like seven year ago. Although Majin Buu would have never been beaten then because the people didn't listen to Vegeta or Goku at all so Hercule led a little help by budding in into the conversation.  
Now four unusually to human eye are flying to Dende's looks out also know as Kami' s Place.  
" I can't believe daddy defeated Buu" said the wild spiky headed kid.  
"My dad could have done it much faster than yours "  
"no he could"  
"yes he could, na na na naw "  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"WILL YOU TWO BE BOTH QUITE" yelled a very annoyed Namek by the seven and eight year old antics. The teenager who has been quite non-talkative during their trip to Kami's place finally has let out a chuckle and smiled.  
" Come on Piccolo their just happy that Buu is finished for good"  
"Yeah, I know kid but still even on the way to King Yama's desk they wouldn't shut up " with that said Gohan just rolled his eye's.  
"Hey look their is the pole for Korrins tower" yelled a very exited lavender haired boy  
"hey Goten I'll race you to the top"  
"your on" said a smirking Goten which he could only get from hanging out with a certain someone for way to long.  
"Ready, set, go."  
As the white aura surrounded them they flew to the top.  
"Mhh I think I will join them on their little race of theirs. Boy will they be in for a shock" though Gohan as a white aura surrounded him to he flew to the top in a matter of second and way before the boys as well.  
"I won Goten." Said blissful overall happy Trunks.  
"Aww no fair" poor little Goten pounded like a small child would.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Trunks but I made it here before you did" said a smirking Gohan that kind of look like Vegita when he gets a good opponent in a sparing match.   
"What but that's not possible, it's not fair Gohan" the terrible two looked at Gohan if he has grown another head on his shoulder.  
"Well believe it" as he put a victory sign and a winked to the two.  
"Aww man"  
"Gohan is that you "  
As Gohan turned around he saw his mother. Running towards his boys to engage then in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Goten my little baby your ok " as any loving mother would she hugged the living almost out of them both.  
" Mom we can't breathe." Goten said while looking a little blue in the face.  
"Opps I'm sorry sweetie but I'm so glad you're both are alright." While gushing over them seeing if they got any injuries and threatening them if they do it again she will hit them with the Iron of Doom MY INVENTION YOU CANT HAVE IT,  
"It's ok mom we understand" while doing the familiar Son car which contains rubbing the back of their neck when their nervous. Then Gohan looked up if he was sensing someone.

"Hey mom I will be right back I got to check on Videl okay" he looked down to him mother completely forgot about everything that's around him.  
Chi-chi looked up to his eldest son with a smirk said.  
"All right Hun she's in the kitchen but, you already know that don't you" with that he gave her a quick peck on the cheak he ran of to the opposite direction while yelling.

"Thanks mom, I'll be back soon"  
"GRADCHILDREN AT LAST"  
"Mom I can't breathe" Goten turned blue again for the second time.  
As the rest of them walked to the main entrance to wait for Goku, Vegita and Hercule to return once again from the other world.  
As Gohan ran though the walls of the look out he finally came across the room that he was looking for.  
That's when he saw her " wow is it just me or is it every time I see her she get more radiant" though with a faint smile and spoke softly to her secret crush.  
"Hey, did you miss me."  
As she turned around she drooped the glass in her had and ran to him and pulled him into a big hug. He didn't mind at all he hugged her back to as he put his strong arms around her waist rubbing her back like a mother would to a child when they are sad.  
"You bastard I though you were dead." she cried softly into his chest while hitting him with her fist in a playfully way.  
"Hey, hey it's ok I'm here now, don't worry, hey it's ok don't cry." He said softly to her while brushing her hair out of her face with his hand.  
"I missed you" he paused for a second and added " I wish I could have been her with you when Majin Buu came I'm sorry I couldn't defend you when you needed me." He said that so quietly that even Piccolo wouldn't be able to hear him but overall Videl did.

" I don't care you tried your best to be here" looking at him lovingly and gave him a big smile and said " And I missed you as well more that you can imagine" with a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"You did?" Gohan said with a shock on his face.  
"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I you big dummy" Videl replied still blushing.  
"Gohan I been thinking while you were well umm... dead."  
"Wow wait a minute dead" Gohan as he butted in while raising his eyebrows.  
"You mean you were not dead? Well that means I was right." Smirked the little devil.  
"What do you mean?" Gohan has asked with a confused look on his face.  
"Well you see when your father came to the look out he said that you and Vegita were dead, but I didn't believe him, some how I know you were alive, it's was like I could fell your heart beat right next to mine. Like you was standing next to me." Videl has replied now her face could be redder than a tomato.  
"Really?" A smiling was created up to Gohan's face that could rival the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
"Yes' Videl said quietly while chewing her lips thinking "this is it I will finally tell him about my feeling for him now no backing out Videl you can do this."  
" WHOOO WHO SHE FELLS THE SAME WAY, YES." Yelled Gohan in his mind that was doing a crazy happy dance.  
"But let me finish first," said Videl cutting in.  
Gohan looked at her with a sparkle of love filled his eyes.  
"You see when you were well I don't know where but I thought you were kind of well dead but that didn't make sense cause I know you were alive and..."  
"Videl" Gohan cutting in sensing that Videl was going to be forever.  
"Sorry I'm rambling on and on here aren't I" said a blushing Videl.  
Just then Gohan gently pressed his lips against hers. Videls eyes shot open at first, but then she relaxed and she let Gohan work his magic with those wonderful lips of his, but unfortunately they know they had to pull away cause of lack of air.  
"Wow" said Videl.  
"My thought exactly" replayed Gohan.  
Videl I ...I think no I know that I'm in lo...ve you". said Gohan tilting his head down.  
Videl had a shock on his face and said. "Good, because I love you as well" with that said she has pulled him into another kiss

Anyways Review if you like which I would love by the way


End file.
